


the shortest distance between two points

by c1nnamatic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1nnamatic/pseuds/c1nnamatic
Summary: It takes a genuinely confused Jiwoo asking, “what do you mean that isn’t yours?” for Heejin to realize exactly how far gone she is.ORFive times Hyunjin lends Heejin her clothes, and one time Heejin returns the favour.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	the shortest distance between two points

1.

  
  


Heejin and Hyunjin have been best friends since the beginning of time. At least, that’s the excuse Heejin always gives whenever someone else feels the need to meddle, or offer their much unwanted opinion.

  
  


Right now that’s Park Chaewon, the tiny blonde transfer student who smacks her bubble gum obnoxiously every time Heejin opens her mouth to speak.

  
  


“Are you always this… lively?” Heejin manages through gritted teeth. She steers them out of the auditorium and wisely avoids a teacher strolling down the hallway. Chaewon can make bad first impressions later,  _ without  _ Heejin standing next to her. 

  
  


“My mom says it’s one of my best qualities,” supplies Chaewon. She blows a bubble. 

  
  


Heejin takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on her face. Not just any smile,  _ the  _ Jeon Heejin smile. Chaewon, however, just rolls her eyes, pulling out another stick of gum from her pocket and popping it into her mouth. 

  
  


Just then, a volleyball rolls through the door of the gym. Heejin, without really thinking, picks it up with her foot, the motion fluid with the practiced ease of someone who isn’t naturally athletic, but instead, was forced into many practices by Kim Hyunjin. 

  
  


The ball lands neatly in her hands and Chaewon looks mildly impressed. “Can we go in there?”

  
  


_ Gotcha! _

  
  


Heejin gestures triumphantly at the door, ignoring the way Chaewon huffs out a sigh. “After you.”

  
  


The gym lights are blinding, and Heejin, volleyball tucked securely under her arm, raises a hand to shield her eyes as they walk in. It’s far from her favourite place, and their current unit means stray balls will be flying everywhere, but if it gets a reaction out of Chaewon she supposes it’s worth it.

  
  


“Heejin!”

  
  


Heejin’s face lights up at Hyunjin’s voice, though her mood quickly dampens as she remembers precisely who’s with her. Great. Did Chaewon even throw away her gum before they walked in?

  
  


“Hi, I’m Park Chaewon, a sophomore. I just transferred here from Polaris High. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
  


She sticks out a hand, a saccharine smile on her face. Heejin has to blink to make sure what she’s witnessing is real. 

  
  


“Uh, Chaewon?”

  
  


_ And... ignored. _

  
  


Hyunjin shakes Chaewon’s hand, head tilting in the way it does whenever she sees something particularly cute. Like a cat, or dog, or the odd toddler that isn’t screaming and crying. Definitely... not Chaewon.

  
  


“Kim Hyunjin, sophomore. Nice to meet you. I like your hair.”

  
  


She holds out an expectant palm towards Heejin, who deposits the volleyball into it, still dumbstruck.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” asks Chaewon, eyes widening in a convincing display of concern. “Are you feeling alright?”

  
  


Hyunjin clicks her tongue as she notices the red student council band around Heejin’s arm. “Is she giving you a tour? Chaewon, you’re not getting the best first impression of BBC, are you?”

  
  


They dissolve into laughter, Chaewon’s giggles meshing with Hyunjin’s loud cackles in an oddly endearing sort of way. Heejin can only stare as Hyunjin starts blabbering about her pet cat and how Bbangie would  _ love  _ to meet Chaewon, she can already tell he’ll like her, and what did she use to dye her hair, oh, and does she like volleyball too? 

  
  


While Heejin doesn’t mind listening to Hyunjin ramble on, having had lots of practice in that department, they  _ are  _ here on official school business and Jeon Heejin isn’t one to skirt her presidential duties.

  
  


“Actually, one time I was practicing my sets with Heejin and she forgot to swing and crashed straight into the net. She got so tangled up in the string-- wait, I actually have pictures, if you’ll just excuse me for one second, I’ll go grab my phone--”

  
  


“ _ Ahem _ ,” Heejin cuts in, cheeks pink. Both Hyunjin and Chaewon look displeased at the interruption. Especially Chaewon, no doubt eager to get her hands on as much ammunition as possible. Heejin can already see the gears whirring in the blonde’s head, a ten-step plan towards her defamation in the making. “Sorry to interrupt, but we’re off schedule. We’ve got to get to the garden next.”

  
  


On cue, all three of them glance outside through the large glass windows of the gym. The sky is grey, clouds gathering threateningly in a formation they know all too well.

  
  


“It’s gonna rain,” comments Chaewon. Heejin has to bite down on her tongue to prevent  _ thank you, captain obvious _ from slipping out.

  
  


It being her first day, Chaewon is dressed rather cozily in jeans and a cardigan that practically swallows her. Heejin, meanwhile, is in her school-regulated short-sleeved shirt and skirt combo, which, while in compliance with BBC’s dress code, is not particularly suited towards any weather that isn’t sunny and 20 degrees.

  
  


Hyunjin seems to notice this at the same time. “One sec,” she says, before dashing towards the locker room.

  
  


When she comes back, there’s a familiar yellow bundle in her arms. She hands it to Heejin. “Here, it’s clean.”

  
  


Heejin can only stare at her, dumbfounded, before Hyunjin rolls her eyes and takes it upon herself to put it on her best friend, shoving the opening of the hoodie over Heejin’s head as she blindly reaches out to whack her. “Yah!”

  
  


“There.” Finished, Hyunjin appraises the sight in front of her with a satisfied look, which, oddly, has Heejin’s ears reddening. 

  
  


Oh well, they’re covered by the hoodie, which means there’ll be no teasing coming her way today. Hopefully. “Okay, you guys better go. Welcome to BBC, Chaewon! You should sit with us at lunch if you want.”

  
  


Heejin and Chaewon finally take their leave as Hyunjin jogs back towards the centre of the gym, volleyball tucked under her arm.

  
  


As soon as they step foot outside, Chaewon turns to wiggle her eyebrows at Heejin.  _ Oh boy _ .

  
  


“So, you and Hyunjin? What even was that in there?”

  
  


Heejin has more important questions on her mind. “I should be asking you the same thing. You turned into a completely different person. I thought you were being mind controlled.”

  
  


Chaewon crosses her arms, unimpressed.

  
  


“Come on, prez, I thought you were smarter than that.  _ Obviously  _ I was trying not to embarrass you.”

  
  


“And... why would I be concerned about embarrassing myself?”

  
  


Chaewon gives her a blank look before it becomes clear that Heejin is, in fact, completely serious.

  
  


“No offense, but are you dumb? Because we were in front of Hyunjin? You know, the girl you clearly like?”

  
  


Heejin can only gape at Chaewon, who looks entirely too satisfied with the reaction she’s coerced out of her. She clears her throat, putting on the voice. The one that demands authority from her classmates, like when she’s asking them to bring up the absurdly low class average, or to donate to the food drive, or to please put their recycling in the recycling, it’s the blue one with the recycling symbol on it, for god’s sake. 

  
  


“If you must know, Hyunjin and I are best friends. Have been, since the beginning of time. The only way I “like” her is in a strictly platonic--”

  
  


She’s cut off by Chaewon throwing an arm around her shoulder, steering them towards the garden. “You know what, Heejin? You’re funny. I think we’re going to be great friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo!!! thanks for reading. this is my first fic ever but i've wanted to write this idea for a long time and 2jin fit the prompt rly well! this first chapter is just a bit of an intro to '00 line who will be a central part of this whole fic (at least that's the plan lol)
> 
> not sure when the next chapter will be up, i'm a notoriously slow writer so expect infrequent updates
> 
> twitter is @c1nnamatic if you wanna say hi! i don't use it too much but i will make an attempt for u<3


End file.
